


2-Party

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 5 Times Alec was hit on but not by Magnus [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is hit on, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus throws a party in their apartment and Alec can't find his warlock when he arrives home from training. </p>
<p>Alec ends up being hit on but not by Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-Party

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

It was difficult being a shy, easily embarrassed shadowhunter on a normal day, let alone a day when said shadowhunters boyfriend was hosting a party in their shared flat and was nowhere in sight. Alec had gotten home from training with Jace and Izzy knowing that Magnus had planned yet another party; he’d been dragging out the walk home but he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. 

He stepped through the open door and was met with a wave of heat, bright light, music and people. Alec resisted the urge to bolt to Magnus’s and his bedroom; the only room in the apartment that was 100% going to be free of party-goers. Instead he kept to the walls until he reached the kitchen, where he grabbed a drink, sat on one of the sparkly silver island stools and scanned the sea of downworlders for one in particular.

Time passed very slowly and the only thing to let Alec know that time was, in fact, still moving was the Chairman taking residence under his chair. Magnus had yet to have found him and the shadowhunter was tired, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up with his boyfriend and sleep.

Finally, he saw a mop of sparkled hair belonging to a tall silhouette on the other side of the room and he lept up, fighting his way through the mass of people. As Alec got there he tapped the person on the shoulder and waited as they turned around. 

“Oh! Hello handsome, who might you be?” 

Alec’s heart sank. It wasn’t Magnus, instead it was one of Raphael’s vampire lackeys who giving the disgruntled shadowhunter a very suggestive look. Alec flushed and looked anywhere but at the vampires determined gaze. 

“Sorry, uh wrong person.” He said as he started to back away into the crowd but the vamp caught his shoulder and held him there.

“It’s perfectly alright, do you want to have a dance?” 

Alec pulled away forcefully when the vamp started trailing his fingers down his arm from his shoulder. He was done with this party, he was going to find his boyfriend and they were going to go to bed, end of.

“No.” He didn't know where the confidence had come from but he was grateful. 

“Hmph, fine. I’ll be here if you change your mind sweet cheeks.”

With that the vamp turned around and waltzed off. 

“Alexander, who was that?” 

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Alec’s waist as the voice he'd been searching for all night whispered in his ear; despite the music he could hear perfectly, probably some sort of spell. 

“No one, just some vamp.” He replied, his neck heating up as Magnus nibbled softly on his ear.

“Really? I could have sworn he was hitting on you, not that i could blame him.” 

Alec could practically hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice as the warlocks ministrations travelled down to his neck.

“I’ve been looking for you all night, just so you know.” He said as he happily bared his neck to Magnus’s affection. 

“Oh Alexander, I know.” 

Alec turned around in the warlocks arms to face him, looking into the cat eyes that clearly said ‘I’ve been teasing you all night on purpose’.

“You were avoiding me!” 

He exclaimed indignantly, his hands pressed against Magnus’s chest so he could push back a little and look at him.

To the warlocks credit he did his best ‘I would never do that!’ face before smiling again.

“Not in a bad way darling, but don't you think this is so much better after the wait?” 

“Shuttup.” The shadowhunter pouted until Magnus leaned down and captured Alec’s lips with his. 

The warlocks hands slid down into Alec’s jeans back pockets while Alec knotted his hands in his boyfriend's hair. They swayed together as a slow song came on, never breaking contact. Both lost in their own little worlds. 

“You are mine, sayang, and mine alone.” Magnus said as they broke apart slightly.

“Good, now prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sayang - According to google it translates to 'dear'.
> 
> No intentional disrespect if it does not. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comment <3


End file.
